


Система наказаний

by Ginger_Squirrel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, From Sex to Love, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP, Punishment, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel/pseuds/Ginger_Squirrel
Summary: Боль с удовольствием. Взболтать, но не смешивать.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Система наказаний

Восхитительный и горячий [арт](https://cutt.ly/ryPbr1H) от NADIA POLYAKOVA. Спасибо!  
  


Горяченький визуал от Anna Gelman:  
[](https://cutt.ly/fyTa54V)

Рей опаздывала. Она чертовски спешила, пока перебирала ступени алой подошвой туфель и отстукивала неровные ритмы сердца по щербатой плитке пола. Подтянув чуть выше узкий подол строгой офисной юбки, она выдохнула и посмотрела вверх на предстоящую к покорению винтовую лестницу. В этом доме не было лифта, а потому приходилось терпеть чертовы полсотни ступеней, чтобы взобраться на самый последний уровень, где располагалась квартира. Расстегнув пару пуговиц на белой блузке, Рей на секунду прикрыла глаза и ринулась на покорение собственных высот. Она уже опоздала. А это значит, что не ей выбирать условия. Впрочем, разве когда-нибудь было иначе? Но сегодня было вдвойне обиднее.

А все началось с утреннего письма от совета директоров, который в вежливо-ультимативной форме советовал рассмотреть поступившее предложение от знаменитейшей «K.R. inc.». И не было бы в том ничего удивительного, но… Ее хотели купить. Нет, не Рей… хотя, и Рей тоже. Ведь выпестованное ещё с университетской скамьи детище стало ею, пока она сама была им. Ее компания. Ее чадо. Ее жизнь. И вот теперь кое-кто очень хотел лишить Рей этого. Нет, и снова неверно. Озвученные условия некоего Кайло Рена были настолько лояльны, что Рей невольно заподозрила акулу маркетингового бизнеса в меценатстве и благотворительности, что следовало бы назвать одним словом — сумасшествие. Ибо… не давая ничего взамен, компания Рей получала все. Клиентов, бюджеты, связи. А в ответ обязалась соответствовать корпоративным стандартам качества и прочую чушь. Серьезно, не безумие ли?

Так что Рей очень сильно опаздывала. Засидевшись за попытками разобраться и найти хоть один подводный камень, она слишком поздно посмотрела на часы. И… Бен будет недоволен. Очень. Ох… Обтянутые шелковистой тканью ягодицы непроизвольно напряглись. Ещё раз взглянув на часы, Рей тихо выругалась, ступила на последнюю из семидесяти ступеней и едва не подвернула ногу. Черт.

Ключ в замке бесшумно провернул шестерни, и массивная дверь открылась. В квартире было удивительно тихо. Да, толстые стены старого дома хорошо гасили любые звуки. Вообще любые. А пушистые ковры скрадывали звук шагов. Но сегодня здесь было даже по обычным меркам молчаливо. Сделав несколько осторожных шагов в коридор, Рей положила ключи на маленький каменный столик, что всегда служил для всяких мелочей, и прошла внутрь квартиры.

Она познакомилась с Беном Соло на вечеринке, что устраивало какое-то издательство по случаю своего десятилетия… а может, двадцатилетия. Рей плохо помнила тот день, выпив слишком много. Все, что осталось в ее голове, — ночные глаза, едва заметная улыбка и бесконечный разговор обо всем на свете с самым необычным из повстречавшихся ей в жизни мужчин. Ах, ну, ещё вереница бокалов с чертовски неплохим вином. Так что к концу вечера Рей вряд ли могла болтать или стоять, но это уже было неважно. Потому что… Ну, потому что Бен оказался истинным джентльменом, уступив женщине право назвать место, но оставив за собой пути реализации. Так они очутились в его квартире. Той самой, где прямо сейчас она осторожной поступью вышагивала сквозь небольшую анфиладу идеально обставленных комнат. Рей понятия не имела, чем зарабатывал Бен. Однако за год их встреч это также стало неважным. Слишком умён оказался ее нежданный знакомый, слишком саркастичен, проницателен, язвителен и… ну, пожалуй, авторитарен. Да, этого у него было не отнять. А что касаемо тайн, то здесь они сходились даже лучше, чем в постели. Бен не лез в ее жизнь, она не лезла в его. В конце концов, на качество секса сведения о размере заплаченных государству налогов не влияли вовсе. А уж что-что, но трахаться мистер Соло умел превосходно.

Тем временем Рей ступила в чуть затемнённую спальню, где яркий вечерний свет сквозь прикрытые жалюзи разлиновал мягкий пепельный ковёр. Он украсил полосами даже стены и кровать, превратив и без того черно-белый интерьер в негативную плёнку. Рей нравилось бывать здесь. Несмотря на все происходящее временами в этих звуконепроницаемых стенах, в этой комнате она чувствовала себя в большей безопасности, чем в собственном доме. И это было странно. А может, и нет. Задумываться не хотелось из-за страха за сухой логикой анализа потерять восхитительное чувство свободы. Впрочем, сегодня в квартире было подозрительно пусто, отчего на душе Рей стало не по себе. В отличие от неё, Бен никогда не опаздывал. А значит…

— Ты опоздала, — раздался за спиной голос, и подошвой цвета адских костров Рей мгновенно вмерзла в пол. И в следующий же момент у горла оказалась уже тёплая кожа оплётки стека. Бен ждал. Бен был рассержен.

— У меня есть отличное оправдание, — сглотнув пробормотала Рей.

— Я обязательно его послушаю, — тихо проговорил Соло, и она почувствовала, как сильнее вжался в горло хлыст. — Но как-нибудь в другой раз.

О нет. Она ненавидела это. Терпеть не могла оказываться настолько беспомощной, хотя знала, что каждый раз был заслуженным. Бен не наказывал без веской на то причины, ведь портить удовольствие от игр не хотел ни один из них. И все же именно сегодня ему было плевать. Она поняла это по тому, как медленно проскользил вверх стек, в точности повторяя каждый изгиб. А затем, неожиданно, уже в открытый для дерзкого ответа рот легло его древко. Оно больно растянуло уголки губ, когда Соло перехватил оба конца, вынудив Рей задрать голову. И, попробовав было сопротивляться, она резко замолчала, когда Бен сильнее дернул на себя хлыст. Вот и первая боль. Поясницы настойчиво коснулась ладонь, и Рей инстинктивно прогнулась.

— Я же сказал. Не сейчас, — процедил он ей на ухо, крепко держа подобие удил, но большой палец ласково коснулся краешка несомкнутых губ. Рей крепче стиснула зубы, нервно сглотнула и почувствовала, как прокусывает кожу оплётки. Господи! Ещё ничего не началось, а она уже на грани. — Нагнись.

Рей послушно склонилась вперёд, упираясь руками в металлическую спинку кровати. Холод ощущений заставил непроизвольно поёжиться, но Бен молчал. То ли наслаждался зрелищем обтянутой узкой юбкой задницы, то ли просто решил добавить нотку мелочности в своё наказание. Наконец на левую ягодицу прилетел легкий шлёпок.

— Сними.

Короткий приказ, и Рей попыталась было выпрямиться, чтобы расстегнуть замок, но ещё один, более сильный удар вынудил замереть.

— Разве я разрешал тебе шевелиться?

Ох, нет. Она лихорадочно мотнула головой и снова сглотнула. Челюсть начинала ныть от необходимости держать стек, и Рей чувствовала, как пропитывает кожу слюна. Снова наклонившись вперёд, она завела руки за спину и расстегнула замок, дернула вниз молнию и стянула вниз тонкую шелковистую ткань, что легко упала к ногам. Она осторожно переступила в своих убийственных каблуках с ноги на ногу, и ей ничего не осталось, как отодвинуть носком туфли уже ненужную одежду. Сзади раздалось ехидное хмыканье, но Рей прекрасно знала, что сейчас видит Бен. О, она не раз сама наблюдала это в отражении зеркал, ведь проклятому Соло нравилось смотреть, как отсасывая ему, Рей следила за двигающимися в полумраке фигурами на одной из стен. Это чертовски возбуждало. Однако сейчас игривости не было и в помине.

Чуть повернув голову, Рей снова сглотнула и услышала за спиной тихие шаги. Повинуясь легкому шлепку по внутренней поверхности бедра, она расставила ноги шире, а мужские руки обвились вокруг талии и проворно расстегнули несколько оставшихся пуговиц на белой блузке. Рваное движение — и Рей осталась в одном нижнем белье. По-прежнему обутые в шпильки ноги непроизвольно задрожали от неудобности позы. И внезапно стало понятно, что тонкое кружево цвета саргасового моря, которое так любил Бен, вряд ли могло скрыть возбуждение. Но Рей была все еще слишком напряжена из-за надвигавшейся неизбежности. Однако тут Соло подцепил пальцами тонкую ткань и дернул вверх, вынуждая швы впиться в промежность и между ягодиц. Ответом ему стал рваный, свистящий из-за занятого рта выдох. Че-е-ерт…

— Ты опоздала на двадцать минут, — тем временем совершенно спокойно произнёс он, и Рей вздрогнула. — Двадцать минут — двадцать ударов. Мне кажется, это справедливо.

Нет, конечно. Но она не могла даже поспорить, нервно стиснув зубами древко хлыста. Это не скрылось от Соло.

— Ты ещё чем-то недовольна? — удивился Бен. Рей отрицательно замотала головой, но было поздно. — Значит, двадцать на каждую.

Его ладонь огладила удобно подставленную под удары задницу, а Рей попробовала что-то разгневанно замычать. Но в этот момент обжигающий шлепок опустился на левую ягодицу.

— Один, — мурлыкнул на ухо Бен. А затем Рей ощутила то, что заставило ее сжаться в ожидании боли.

О нет. Нет-нет. Она не хотела ТАКОГО! Уж точно не ещё тридцать девять чертовых раз, но…

Но гладкой, ещё неповрежденной кожи коснулись холодные заклепки паддла. И Рей даже знала, какие слова выбиты на обеих сторонах проклятой шлёпалки. _«Актив Соло»_. Каждый раз оставляя след, он словно ставил печать: его собственность и движимое имущество… Проклятый шутник. Однако, разукрашивая задницу Рей этой надписью, Бен действительно получал полное право на ее тело и даже душу. Но об этом, а также о том, как на самом деле любила и ненавидела паддл, она никогда ему не скажет.

Ну, а в следующий момент все мысли разом вылетели из головы, когда с глухим ударом, кожаная с металлическими вкраплениями поверхность два раза быстро и звонко коснулась кожи. Справа и снова слева.

— Договор подписан, — хмыкнул Бен, а Рей сильнее стиснула уже откровенно ноющую от стека челюсть и закрыла глаза.

Это оказалось больно. Чертовски. В последние их встречи Соло явно был постоянно чем-то раздражен, вымещая свой гнев в чуть более резких замахах, движениях и словах. Но пока Рей терпела, потому что накатывавшее с каждым разом все большее возбуждение становилось почти неконтролируемым. И Бен, конечно же, видел это. В прошлый раз, когда он трахал ее на полу, она умудрилась испачкать даже ковёр под ногами, и сегодня, похоже, все шло к тому же. Чем бы ни занимался по жизни Соло, кажется, он скоро разорится на химчистке.

Однако даже ощущение стекающей по бедрам сквозь ткань белья смазке разом стали неважны, когда пальцы вцепились в нагревшийся под ладонями металл. А следом, один за другим на вмиг покрасневшую кожу обрушились удары. Бен бил коротко и резко, оглашая бесшумную комнату сухим отсчетом шлепков. Четвертый… пятый… На десятом Рей все же заскулила. Тихо и почти неслышно из-за заткнутого хлыстом рта. На двадцать третьем, склонив голову и до боли стиснув кованый бортик кровати, безрезультатно попыталась сдержать слезы, а к тридцать девятому вообще слабо понимала, где находится. Задница горела так сильно, словно была содрана до мяса. И казалось просто чудом, что Рей до сих пор не перекусила пополам кожаное древко. За это, наверно, она получила бы еще с десяток шлепков. Восхитительных. Острых. Раскрашивающих ее ягодицы во все оттенки красного так, что точки от заклепок складывались в бесконечную ленту: _«Актив Соло Актив Соло Актив Соло…»_ Словно знак: ступать на эту территорию запрещено.

Так что, когда измученную кожу накрыли в легком поцелуе губы, Рей едва не взвизгнула от жгучей боли. Но следом между ног скользнула приятно прохладная рука, стягивая прочь намокшее белье, и стало понятно — ковер придется менять. Он попросту не выдержит таких надругательств.

— Ого, — раздался над ухом самодовольный голос Бена. Засранец! В голове Рей звенело, но она все равно услышала ехидные слова, когда два пальца скользнули внутрь нее. Вперед-назад. Легко. Небрежно. Пачкая ей бедра прозрачной скользкостью. — Вижу, тебе понравилось. Может, повторим?

Ее глаза наверняка полыхнули гневом, когда Рей резко повернула к нему голову. Это нечестно. Она получила заслуженное наказание, и дальше уже игра вышла бы за рамки их договоренностей. Но тут пальцем другой руки Бен осторожно стер с ее подбородка смешавшиеся с чуть вытекшей изо рта слюной слезы, и… Не ожидавшая после долгожданной нежности подобного предательства Рей почти заорала, когда на нее обрушился новый шлепок огромной ладони. Колени подогнулись, но она устояла и едва заметно переместила правую ногу, чтобы в следующее мгновение со всей силы врезать острой шпилькой в носок ботинка этого ублюдка. Сука!

— Сука! — прошипел Бен, и резко опрокинул Рей на кровать, вынудив встать на колени.

Все, что она успела почувствовать дальше, — как с ног одним резким движением сорвали проклятые туфли. Перед носом замаячили темно-синие джинсы Бена и рука, в которой весьма жалко смотрелось орудие недавней шпилечной пытки. Он держал их за тонкие каблуки, чуть покачивая ими из стороны в сторону, и Рей рискнула. Судорожно сглотнув, она посильнее прикусила уже давно мокрый стек и осторожно подняла голову. Вряд ли Соло был зол на ее выходку, но слишком уж задумчиво смотрел на стоявшую перед ним на четвереньках женщину. Рей судорожно выдохнула.

— Прогнись, — велел Бен наконец, и она послушно, торопливо приняла нужную позу, расставив шире ноги. Рука перед глазами на секунду исчезла, а потом Рей ощутила то, что заставило ее глаза удивленно распахнуться.

Она чувствовала холод металлических набоек, гладкость подошвы, знакомую тяжесть и просто не верила в происходящее, пока на ее спине шатко покачивались в такт поверхностному дыханию адские туфли. Господи, Бен же не мог всерьез сделать это. Рей снова вскинула настороженный взгляд, но перед глазами оказалась лишь видневшаяся из-за края широкой резинки бонбоновского белья темно-розовая головка члена. И больше Рей уже ничего не интересовало. Она инстинктивно чуть приоткрыла рот, желая коснуться языком, обхватить губами… и древко в зубах дрогнуло.

— Какая хорошая девочка, — довольно протянул Бен, а потом осторожно вынул стек из сведенной едва ли не судорогой челюсти.

Рей шевельнула онемевшим ртом и попробовала потянуться к его паху, но добилась лишь того, что туфли опасно закачались.

— О нет, не так быстро, — хохотнул ублюдок. Господи! Но ей надо… Надо! Рей лихорадочно облизнула сведенные от напряжения губы. — Уронишь — пеняй на себя.

Плевать, она согласна на что угодно. Сорок шлепков паддлом? Легко! Ладонью? Еще лучше! Кляп? Распорка? К черту! Даже если завтра подписывать договор о продаже компании ей придется стоя! Между ног уже нещадно ныло, и Рей снова подалась вперед, однако Бен чуть отклонился, и она разочарованно застонала. Одна из набоек соскользнула, зацепилась острой гранью за ложбинку позвоночника, и уже разгоряченное, слишком чувствительное тело содрогнулось от неожиданного царапающего ощущения. А потом тяжесть их дыхания разорвал глухой хлопок, и Рей застыла.

ТВОЮ МАТЬ!

Она осторожно скосила глаза, чтобы с ужасом увидеть в руках Бена кнут. И Рей физически ощутила, как из нее выскользнуло немного смазки. Дерьмо. Пока разум бунтовал, тело напряглось в ожидании столь необходимой ему боли. Рей хотела ее. Почти так же сильно, как втрахивающего ее в матрас Соло. Она до судорог во вмиг напрягшихся бедрах мечтала ощутить, как трется между ног жесткая оплетка рукояти, едва не царапая чувствительный клитор; как по самые яйца вдалбливается член; как обвивает тело тяжелый удар, а вслед за ним моментально проявившуюся полосу накрывают такие же горячие поцелуи. Рей уже почти чувствовала, как, чуть ли не рассекая кожу, ложится тело кнута, а потом вместе с резким толчком накатывает легкость. Черт-черт-черт… Рей нетерпеливо качнулась, постаравшись унять вмиг прострелившее возбуждение, но позвоночник прогнулся еще сильнее. Спину вновь царапнули туфли, и мозг очнулся. Возопил инстинктом, который мгновенно заткнули двумя прохладными пальцами, что вонзились в щеки, и горячим членом. Тот резко толкнулся внутрь влажного рта, вызвав непроизвольное глотание, и Рей закашлялась. Вернее, попыталась это сделать, когда Бен резко дернул ее за волосы, вынудив оторваться от самого необходимого и задрать голову.

— Так может, мне тебя просто выпороть? — вкрадчиво спросил он, как будто не сделал этого только что. Но она все равно согласно захрипела, а Бен небрежно поправил едва не свалившиеся со спины Рей безумные шпильки. Все что угодно. Ради него — любое безумство. — О нет, милая. Не так просто. Стоит твоим туфелькам упасть — и я всажу эти каблуки тебе в зад, а потом выебу тебя туда же.

Он отпустил волосы, и Рей наконец-то скользнула губами по всей длине. После паддла она была бы рада всему, но так бездарно заканчивать их игру Бен явно не собирался. А потому она сосала со всем возможным тщанием, на которое только была способна. Поняв, что воспользоваться руками без риска заслужить парочку острых каблуков себе в анус не удастся, Рей насаживала свой рот и свою глотку на член Бена. Вверх-вниз. Рваные, неуклюжие движения, которые вызывали боль в шее и невыносимый спазм внутри ее собственного тела. Ей нужно было хоть что-то — язык, пальцы, дилдо. Что угодно, лишь бы облегчить с каждой секундой наливающуюся тяжесть. Между ног уже не мокло. Нет. Там капало на темное покрывало кровати, оставляя почти черные пятна, что с каждой секундой все больше расползались по ткани. А Рей наслаждалась чуть жесткими пальцами на своих щеках и твердым членом на языке.

Бен трахал ее рот аккуратно. Удерживая от движения вверенное ему тело, каждый раз проникал все глубже, но успевал дернуться назад, прежде чем Рей скрутил бы рефлекторный позыв. Сама она почти не шевелилась, тогда как твердая головка то и дело проскальзывала вниз по гортани, а с губ уже тянулись прозрачные капли слюны. Но ей хотелось больше. Заглотить глубже или языком обвести край головки, слизнуть прямо из дырочки солоноватое предсемя или…

На этом мысли окончательно оборвались, потому что Рей задрожала. Она плавала на такой тонкой грани своего возбуждения, что готова была кончить от малейшего прикосновения к клитору. Ее потряхивало от почти болезненных ощущений, и тогда она не выдержала. Бросив быстрый взгляд на явно увлеченного ощущением узкой глотки Бена, Рей осторожно оторвала одну руку от кровати и потянулась себе между ног. Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть. Пальцы уже скользнули по давно влажному лобку, когда одна из туфель на спине все же качнулась, перекатилась острым каблуком по гладкой мышце и медленно соскользнула вниз, наверняка оставив после себя тонкую красную полосу царапины. Шелест, с которым та упала на кровать, Рей уже не слышала. В ужасе замерев, она ощутила, как мгновенно остановился Бен, и прикрыла глаза, все еще нанизанная ртом на твердый член. А тот чуть дернулся, стоило Соло все же опустить голову и взглянуть на замершую с рукой в промежности женщину.

— Разочаровывающе, — протянул он, и Рей зажмурилась. Бен выскользнул изо рта, и подбородка коснулась рукоять кнута, принуждая открыть глаза и посмотреть на недовольного мужчину. Но… недовольного ли? Рей лихорадочно облизнула губы, а в груди расползалось жжение обиды. Он знал! Знал, что у нее не хватит выдержки. Гаденыш… Тем временем Бен наигранно ласково произнес: — Ты знаешь правила, милая. Считай и благодари.

Рей промолчала и попробовала отвернуться, но рукоять сильнее вонзилась под подбородок.

— Ты слышала меня? — Вот теперь Бен был действительно недоволен, но Рей все равно рискнула. Замешанное на боли опасливое желание отхватить истерзанной задницей жгучий кнут оказалось сильнее любого правила в их подчинении.

— Сколько… Сколько будет ударов? — прошептала она, с трудом сглатывая с задранной головой. Горло немного саднило.

— На твой выбор, — хмыкнул Бен и демонстративно развел руками. — Пять или десять?

— Пять, — быстро прошептала Рей, а Соло хохотнул.

— Значит, десять. — Ублюдок! Она едва не взвыла, но вовремя прикусила язык. Впрочем, ее взгляд не укрылся от Бена. — Считай. И не забывай благодарить.

Рей ничего не оставалось, кроме как склонить голову и попытаться приготовиться.

Повисла небольшая пауза, а затем воздух порвался глухим шорохом и раздавшимся за ним сочным шлепком кожи о кожу. И Рей показалось, что она почувствовала каждую волну плетения, когда тело кнута опустилось на ягодицы и опутало ноги. Сквозь плотно сжатые зубы вырвалось болезненное шипение, тело инстинктивно качнулось вперед и чуть не распласталось на кровати. Оставшаяся на спине чертова туфля свалилась вниз, но больше уже никого не волновала. Потому что задница вспыхнула адской узкой полосой боли, которая оказалась намного резче и грубее, чем от паддла.

— Считай! — рыкнул Бен, и Рей торопливо пробормотала:

— Раз. Спасибо…

Она попыталась удобнее опереться на руки, но поза на четвереньках оказалась слишком неуклюжей, открывая ее полностью. Послышались глухие шаги, когда Бен обошел кровать для собственного, но не ее, удобства, и Рей медленно выдохнула. Следующий удар прилетел без предупреждения.

— Два… я… благодарю.

Следующий шлепок вынудил пошатнуться, пальцы вцепились в одеяло, а из глаз брызнули слезы.

— Три…

Рей пыталась дышать, и унять ощущения раскалённой кожи там, где легли полосы от кнута.

— Ничего не забыла? — раздался голос над самым ухом.

— Спасибо… — тихо выдохнула Рей.

И сразу еще один удар. Он оказался тяжелее предыдущих, выбив воздух из легких. На короткое мгновение Рей показалось, что она задохнется. Захлебнется болью и уже никогда не сможет вздохнуть.

— Ш-ш-ш. — Шеи успокаивающе коснулись губы, практически заставив вернуться в реальность. Это было не по правилам, но, видимо, представшее Бену зрелище оказалось совсем плачевным. — Еще немного, милая.

Прохладные мужские пальцы скользнули внутрь ее тела, принеся с собой долгожданную ласку и немного нежности. Они медленно толкнулись вперед-назад и с тихим хлюпаньем покинули разгоряченное влагалище, размазывая по уже набухшей промежности обильную смазку. Осторожно дотронувшись до клитора, хотя Рей все равно дернуло от остроты ощущений, Бен убрал руку.

— Ч-четыре… — едва слышно прошептала она. — Спасибо…

И в этот раз была искренне благодарна за короткую передышку, что позволила собраться. Уперевшись трясущимися руками в кровать, Рей вытерла мокрую щеку о плечо, едва заметно кивнула, а потом вновь услышала шорох рассеченного мягким кнутом воздуха.

Пятый удар все же отбросил на кровать, и на короткое мгновение показалось, будто она вовсе потеряла сознание. Это было невероятно больно. Настолько, что казалось, будто в руках Соло не мягкая тонкая кожа, а раскаленный долбанный прут. Гребаная стальная розга, что выжгла на теле длинные узкие раны. Они горели и полыхали от любого движения воздуха. Не выдержав, Рей уткнулась в мягкое одеяло и разревелась.

— Встань, — донесся до нее равнодушный голос. Но она лишь отрицательно покачала головой, не в силах сказать хоть что-то. У нее просто не было на это сил. К черту! К черту все… Однако в этот момент промежности с нажимом коснулась рукоять кнута и прижалась к ноющему клитору, вынудив разом втянуть сухой воздух комнаты. — Встань и поблагодари.

Рей поспешно подтянула трясущиеся ноги и попыталась опереться хотя бы на колени, но не выдержала нахлынувшей резкой боли и с коротким всхлипом упала вновь.

— Бен, — прошептала она и зажмурилась. Все.

Послышался глухой стук отброшенного кнута, и разгоряченной кожи коснулись большие ладони, проводя по напряженным мышцам. Они скользили и успокаивали, ласкали и нежили там, где буквально несколько секунд назад была боль. Измученные ягодицы обволокло легким дыханием, когда язык Бена бережно коснулся кожи в том месте, куда пришелся последний удар. И Рей вздрогнула. Но Соло скользнул выше, накрыл ее губы своими, и по привкусу крови на его языке стало ясно — в этот раз они действительно зашли слишком далеко. Но Рей лишь застонала ему в рот, слизывая оставшийся в уголке рта красный смазанный след, а затем резко выдохнула.

Бен вошел в нее мягко и плавно, но времени подстроиться под себя так и не дал. Впрочем, ей и не требовалось. Рей была так возбуждена, что между ног уже ныло от прилившей крови. И когда зубы привычно вцепились в древко подставленного стека, она выгнулась, позволив рукам Соло еще сильнее оттянуть концы хлыста на подобие удил. Он вбивался в нее все резче, задевая тканью так и не снятых джинсов измученную кожу. И эта короткая боль после секунды прохлады выводила с каждым новым толчком за край любой разумности. Именно так. Чтобы стоял звон от шлепков, а по комнате разносился развязный, вульгарный звук мокрого тела. Чтобы темнело в глазах, а из горла вырывались бессвязные крики, потому что только тогда… Когда два чужих твердых пальца нырнут между ног, Рей сможет кончить.

Первый оргазм накрыл внезапно и оказался столь оглушительным, что она заорала. Выпустив изо рта стек, Рей тряслась всем телом, пока Бен ни на секунду не сбавлял ритма и вколачивал ее в матрас. Перед глазами потемнело, но каждой клеткой она ощущала жесткие волосы на лобке Бена, его руки, дыхание, теплую кожу там, где не было вездесущей одежды. И Рей хотела больше. Ей было мало. Уж слишком много потребовалось боли, слишком долго, слишком… Она захныкала в душащую глухоту одеяла, когда рука Бена снова уверенно скользнула по опухшей, липкой от смазки промежности, едва не погружаясь внутрь вслед за членом. И когда к этому ощущению прибавились ласкающие движения меж истерзанных ягодиц, Рей не выдержала. Подавшись назад, она инстинктивно насадилась на ласкавшие задний вход пальцы, принимая оба сразу. Восхитительно скользкие, мокрые, абсолютно и полностью в ней. И через два безумных толчка сдалась снова, молча рухнув на уже влажное покрывало.

Ее трясло почти минуту, прежде чем где-то внутри распустился узел безумного, выворачивающего наизнанку возбуждения. Она не знала, что происходило. Трахал ли ее Бен или терпеливо дожидался, когда лежащее под ним тело станет хоть немного живым. Рей вообще не понимала, где она и что с ней. Остались только отголоски той самой восхитительной боли и невообразимая сонная тяжесть.

Из полумрака накатившего удовлетворения ее выдернули быстро покрывавшие спину поцелуи и тихий шепот.

— Ну же… НУ ЖЕ!

Рей знала, что Бен еще не кончил. Хотел. Безумно. Она чувствовала эти легкие, покачивающие движения внутри себя, которые отдавались в теле Соло короткой дрожью нетерпения, и чуть сжала мышцами напряженный член, безмолвно дав понять: она вернулась. Только ощутив это, Бен вышел из нее, резко перевернул на спину и, подхватив под мгновенно вспыхнувшую жжением задницу, почти насадил Рей на себя. Он двигался размашисто и грубо, толкаясь так сильно, что ее голова моталась из стороны в сторону, пока тело болталось почти в невесомости. Промежность издавала восхитительно хлюпающие звуки, стоило Бену почти выскользнуть и снова вогнать свой член, а его руки стискивали все сильнее. И Рей отчаянно выгибалась ему навстречу, потому что ей снова надо. Сильнее, глубже, больнее. И Соло понял это, наклонившись вперед так, что теперь каждый раз задевал слишком чувствительный клитор жесткими волосками. И она благодарно прижалась к нему бедрами.

Ровно десять толчков понадобилось Рей, чтобы задрожать и вцепиться в поддерживающие руки. И когда она судорожно стиснула в себе безостановочно трахающий ее член, Бен замер, до новых кровавых полос раздирая женскую кожу под своими пальцами.

Жалюзи в комнате давно не пропускали дневной свет за неимением оного в наступившей ночи. Рей бедром задвинула один из ящиков комода, где уже давным-давно обживалась запасная одежда, и попыталась в полумраке спальни найти чертову молнию на свежей юбке. Пожалуй, даже Бен не смог бы сказать, в какой момент в его квартире очутились вещи подружки по корпоративной пьянке. Просто уходить с порванным в самом неудачном месте швом или в напрочь мокром белье оказалось очень неудобно. А уходила Рей всегда, что в последние пару месяцев стало причиной парочки не очень красивых сцен.

Вот и сейчас Бен стоял около окна и демонстративно не смотрел на то, как она одевалась. Он изучал проезжавшие под окнами машины, поджимал губы и молчал. Вздохнув от этого зрелища, Рей тряхнула еще влажными после душа волосами и поморщилась от холодных капель, что упали на горящую адскими кострами кожу. Похоже, завтрашнее подписание договора будет той еще пыткой, только вот без последующего удовлетворения в руках Соло. Саднящая, тупая боль и никакого вознаграждения.

— Ты не должна уходить, — наконец произнес Бен уже опостылевшую за эти недели фразу, пока шипящая от неприятных ощущений Рей пыталась как можно более осторожно натянуть тесную ткань.

— Время приказов закончилось, — пробормотала она и снова зашипела, когда бегунок молнии грубо задел особо длинный и красный след. Его алое свечение наверняка было видно даже в темноте. Не выдержав, Бен резко оторвался от мнимого созерцания восхитительно вечернего траффика, в пару шагов оказался рядом и осторожно, но уверенно застегнул замок на юбке.

— Почему? — коротко спросил он.

— Почему что? Почему ухожу? Или почему ты не можешь приказать мне именно это? — Рей насмешливо приподняла бровь.

— Почему все сразу. — Руки Бена незаметно очутились на талии и нежно соскользнули на мгновенно отозвавшиеся приятным нытьем ягодицы.

— Потому что я не твоя собственность, о чем бы ни кричала сейчас моя задница, — небрежно фыркнула Рей, коснувшись поцелуем по-прежнему слишком поджатых губ. Она уже собиралась сделать шаг назад, как Бен прижал ее к себе сильнее и тихо спросил:

— А ты бы хотела этого?

Рей чуть отстранилась и покачала головой. Чего она хотела бы на самом деле, ему совершенно не положено знать. Это все испортит. А потому Рей поднялась на цыпочки, скользнула языком по чуть шершавой щеке и ласково произнесла:

— Пять. И… спасибо, Соло.

Утро в офисе выдалось шумным и нервным. Но не столько потому, что владелица весьма прибыльного рекламного агентства никак не могла усидеть на месте, сколько из-за бесконечных требований к юридическому отделу найти подвох. Хоть одну чертову деталь в договоре, что позволила бы Рей прямо за полчаса до назначенного подписания пойти к совету директоров и показать им средний палец, а не документ о вхождении в состав долбанной «K.R. inc.». Увы, но очкарики из комнаты на втором этаже лишь разводили руками и говорили, что все чисто. Кайло Рен действительно сошел с ума и решил заняться благотворительностью для одной небольшой компании.

Тяжело вздохнув, Рей прислонилась к стенке скоростного лифта, но тут же с шипением отстранилась, стоило многострадальной заднице коснуться неудачно расположенного поручня. Кожа мгновенно вспыхнула диким жжением, и в который раз за день захотелось стащить отвратительно натиравшую вчерашние ссадины одежду. Всю. Вплоть до нижнего белья. Но… О господи. Это будут самые долгие минуты в жизни. И оставалось лишь надеяться, что Кайло Рен окажется сердитым букой, быстро поставит свою подпись на каждом из двадцати пяти листов и свалит ко всем чертям. Рей медленно выдохнула и прижалась лбом к холодному металлу, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Но тут кабину дернуло, лифт препротивнейше звякнул, и двери в личный ад распахнулись.

Прижав к груди папку со своими копиями документов, Рей заспешила по коридору в сторону переговорной. Она опять опаздывала и, кажется, это начинало входить в привычку. Вредную. Опасную. Отдающую той самой восхитительной болью, которой вчера было через край. Но отшвырнув все беспокойства о прогрессирующей зависимости от Соло, она толкнула обычную деревянную дверь, сделала шаг в наполненное людьми помещение и едва не споткнулась. Обутые все в те же вчерашние шпильки ноги задрожали в тот самый момент, когда Рей открыла уже рот для извинений и подняла взгляд. И, честное слово, лучше бы она ослепла, разругалась с советом директоров или самолично подписала акт о банкротстве. Да. Именно так. Потому что словно в подтверждение этих крамольных мыслей, на скрытой строгой офисной юбкой коже вспыхнула алая лента.

_«Актив Соло»_.

Буквы зажглись неоновыми огнями, стоило Рей встретиться взглядом с сидящим на другом конце стола Беном Соло. Проклятым Беном Соло, что спокойно поднялся со своего кресла, только заметив замершую в дверях женщину.

— Вы опоздали, — прозвучал до боли знакомый голос, и Рей поняла, что сейчас закричит. От бешенства на этого ублюдка. От полной беспомощности. Злости… И лишь немного восторга. Ах, значит, актив…

— У меня есть отличное оправдание, мистер… — Она сделала паузу, давая возможность этому гаду представиться. _«Ну же, милый. Не стесняйся!»_

— Кайло Рен, — ровно произнес Бен Соло, затем в несколько шагов обогнул стол с сидевшими за ним людьми и протянул руку для приветствия. Как только знакомые пальцы сжали ладонь, Рей услышала тихое и многообещающее: — Я обязательно его послушаю, мисс Джонсон. Но как-нибудь в другой раз.

После этого он холодно улыбнулся и вернулся на свое место.

— Приступим? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил он и небрежно вскинул брови.

Следующие два с половиной часа тянулись мучительно медленно. Рей старалась не ерзать, пыталась сидеть ровно и хотя бы через слово слушать будто бы нарочито неторопливую речь Кайло-Бена-Рена-Соло. Но все было без толку, потому что ее зад начало сводить болезненной судорогой уже через двадцать минут. И потому, когда на белую бумагу лег последний синий штрих чужой подписи, Рей вскочила со своего кресла. Она поднялась так стремительно, что привлекла к себе внимание всех присутствующих.

— Думаю, на этом все, — резко бросила она. — Остальные документы вам пришлют мои юристы, мистер Рен. Было очень… очень приятно познакомиться.

Рей лихорадочно складывала бумаги, не беспокоясь ни о порядке листов, ни об аккуратности. Однако, как только она выпрямилась, чтобы выбежать из переговорной прочь, в спину полетел ленивый голос.

— Я хотел бы обсудить кое-какие детали с вами лично, мисс Джонсон.

Она оглянулась на Бена, который, подперев кулаком подбородок, небрежно поигрывал ручкой и не сводил с нее внимательного взгляда. И Рей знала — это приказ. Тот самый тон, за которым шла либо награда, либо заслуженное наказание.

— Пусть наши секретари…

— Сейчас.

Что же… значит, сейчас.

Словно почуяв недоброе, переговорная быстро опустела. Или так показалось Рей, которая в ярости ждала продолжения и не спускала злого взгляда с Соло. А тот спокойно смотрел в ответ, и поднялся, когда за последним из юристов закрылась простая деревянная дверь.

Молчание длилось недолго, прежде чем Рей не выдержала и раздраженно процедила:

— Ну. И зачем все это было? Думаешь, что раз купил меня с потрохами, то сможешь наконец-то приказать остаться? Смешно, Соло. Привяжешь к батарее или запрешь в подвале? Ах… В твоем случае на чердаке.

Но Бен ничего не ответил. Только медленно подошел к обиженно вскинувшей голову Рей и неожиданно легко поцеловал в горячий лоб. И она застыла, пораженная лаской.

— Я бы хотел много чего, — негромко начал он. — А прямо сейчас могу приказать что угодно. Ты знаешь об этом. Но остаться или нет будет только твоим решением.

— Тогда зачем? — повторила Рей свой вопрос. А Бен лишь усмехнулся.

— Чтобы ты помнила — я безумно этого хочу. Всегда.


End file.
